Metahuman
Everything you need to know...literally. An advanced version of Human Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutated Physiology. The user can undergo mutation to gain metahuman abilities without becoming a monster, ie. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered. The user's powers are a direct result of some form of either induced evolution or natural selection, usually manifested during adolescent puberty, traumatization, or when other mental and bodily adaptations take place. These are human beings who have obtained above human status through either scientific means, or advanced evolution via self caused, or some outside force. These special designed or created human beings, are superior to the average “humans” physically but STILL SUBSEPTIBLE TO THE SAME DEGRE OF THINGS. For a metahuman however it just takes a slightly higher output to put damage in where as a regular YMRP human it would take less. This type of being, is also the prime example of what the omega gene can produce or evolve into, as far as being a human being, or being created in this state. Bio Engineered. As far as Scientific enhancements (the most common type . Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics (mutations), drugs, cybernetics , or consistent experimentation which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. The user can undergo mutations that either grant them abilities or enhance their existing ones. Evolution As far as evolution goes, people who use some form of energy or even have genetic barriers to bypass, can push their own bodily functions and actions, to the metahuman level (chi users). Users of this ability are able to go into a state in which their powers are increased . Metahuman traits developed this way deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as abilities. These are mostly gained when one makes contact with odd energies or abnormal forces forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. This is usually for individual attributes such as to simply augment one thing at a time, however for brief or even enlonged periods, with proper training of course, one can achieve an evolutionary state higher than any regular human being per say, but just as scientific metahumans, are still susceptible to the same degree of things as a regular human. This process can become permanent, as the energy used to achieved this evolution could become symbiotic with the user’s body for eternity or until their will wishes so, however this could take a long, long, LONG time to happen as far as this state becoming permanent for someone who isn’t already bio enhanced by any means. Category:Human Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory